


The Muggles Who Doomed The World

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy thinks on his hatred of muggles, two in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggles Who Doomed The World

**Author's Note:**

> written for tigriswolf's prompt Vernon and Petunia Dursley doomed the world because of how they ‘raised’ their nephew at fic-promptly

Draco Malfoy hated muggles, this wasn’t news to anyone really, it was one of the main things that anyone on the Dark side of the war proclaimed. There were two muggles in particular that he loathed, even though he had never met them before, and he was sure that even the light side disliked those muggles. After all it was down to those two muggles that their dreams of the light vanquishing the dark were nothing but dreams. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were the worst sort of muggles imaginable and if Draco ever got his hands on them they would pay for what they had done to Harry, his brother.

Harry had come into the Wizarding world broken as a result of the two muggles, being led around in a daze by the half giant. Draco had met him in Madam Malkins and had seen the potential in the boy being fitted next to him. There was something lurking under the surface of the painfully shy exterior, this boy was a Slytherin as they come. He had waited until Madam Malkin had left them alone for a few moments before he introduced himself properly and insisted that the boy meet his father. At that point he had no idea that he had just met the boy who lived, and if he’d known he probably wouldn’t have cared, too intent on figuring out the puzzle that was the boy beside him.

Harry had met with his father once he had given the giant the slip and the Malfoy had become his unofficial sponsors, teaching him everything that he needed to know about the world he now lived in. Despite their best attempts however they had been unable to remove Harry from the Dursley’s care, no matter how often they tried. It wasn’t until the Dark Lord returned that Harry was freed completely from the muggles, the Dark Lord kidnapping him and installing him in his own manor. The Malfoy’s were grateful and so was Harry, so grateful in fact that he had thrown his name and power in alongside the Dark Lords. Harry had been a Malfoy in a spirit since they had first encountered him and he had grown at Draco’s side, forsaking the light was nothing that he lost sleep over. After all, the light had never helped him escape the Dursleys, the two muggles who doomed the world to the rule of Lord Voldemort.


End file.
